Blackfly
by Elizabeth-1711
Summary: Le amaba tanto como amaba la música, su voz fundiéndose con las notas desgarradas de Renji o los golpes secos de Toshiro. Aunque si bien la música disparaba su adrenalina y le hacía volar, también le había arrebatado a la única persona que, en un mundo tan cruel y oscuro, había arrojado un rayo de luz. Inspirado en el anime "Nana". IchigoxRukia.


**Título:** Blackfly

 **Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

 **Rating:** T

 **Número de palabras:** 2.648

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach NO me pertenece, todos los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo, así como la historia en la que está basado este fic, Nana, que pertenece a Ai Yazawa. Yo sólo recreo un universo alternativo mezclando mis dos animes favoritos.

 **N/A:** Después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a mis inicios. Realmente escribí esta historia hace un par de años y desde entonces lleva guardado, aislado, en un archivo del ordenador. Había estado esperando a publicarlo según escribiera más capítulos pero al final entre unas cosas y otras no tuve tiempo. Así que aquí estoy, después de que me viniera a la cabeza su existencia he decidido publicarlo. Sólo me queda aclarar que, a pesar de estar basado en Nana, la única historia del anime que recrea es la de Nana Osaki y Ren Honjou. Espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo, de hecho, me gustó tanto, que si tiene buena acogida retomaré la historia. Ahora sí, ¡a leer! :D

* * *

 **BLACKFLY**

* * *

 **I** ntroducción

* * *

Lluvia. Caía incesante, veloz, fría.

Con el tiempo, había aprendido a aborrecerla casi tanto como él.

Desde el andén de la estación, las gotas de agua helada le calaban hasta los huesos, empapando su corto cabello azabache y pegándole la tela vaquera de la minifalda a las piernas. Aspiró la última calada del cigarro que reposaba en sus labios pintados y lo tiró al suelo, pisándolo con la punta de las botas militares. Expulsó el aire por la boca entreabierta suavemente, disfrutando del espesor del humo.

No apartó la mirada en ningún momento del frente.

Sus ojos divagaron de arriba abajo por la imagen publicitaria, pero fijos en un único punto. Por un momento sus dedos recordaron el tacto sedoso de aquel extraño cabello de color naranja y la tersura de su piel húmeda por el sudor. La excitante melodía de sus gemidos roncos mientras hacían el amor se coló por sus oídos. El tono miel de sus ojos apareció perfectamente definido en su mente; cada matiz, cada pestaña.

Los recuerdos se habían ido acumulando en su cabeza, aislados con recelo para evitar que volvieran a salir. Pero cuando lo hacían todo era demasiado real. Demasiado doloroso.

Contempló nostálgica la mariposa negra tatuada en su cuello y, ensimismada, alargó los dedos para tocarla; era muy parecida al tatuaje con forma de fresa que residía en el inicio de su pecho derecho. Al rozarla, comprendió decepcionada que aquel gélido papel ni siquiera se acercaba a la dulce calidez de su tez.

En el anuncio, a la derecha del pelinaranja, una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y rojizo apoyaba el codo en su hombro con la mirada perdida. Al otro lado, un chico delgado con gafas le daba la espalda mirando hacia atrás mientras otro hombre, el más alto y fuerte, con la piel llamativamente morena, miraba hacia arriba con las manos en los bolsillos. Resaltando con el fondo blanco, el nombre de "Bleach" en rojo contrastaba en una esquina inferior, junto a una serie de números que formaban una fecha.

La fecha del próximo concierto.

Habían llegado alto, muy alto, hasta la cima de la fama. Encontrar lo que buscas nunca es fácil, pero él lo había logrado con creces. Antes de irse, prometió que alcanzaría su propósito, estaba tan seguro como para decir que si no tuviera claro que cumpliría su sueño se quedaría en Karakura. Así que después de marcharse a la capital con el grupo del instituto todos sabíamos que lo haría. Típico de Ichigo Kurosaki.

Y, exactamente, así fue. Desde el debut de Bleach, sus ventas se multiplicaron día tras día hasta convertirse en uno de los grupos musicales más influyentes. La gente compraba sus discos, las colegialas forraban las carpetas con sus fotos y en los centros comerciales sonaban sus canciones.

Bleach estaba en pleno auge.

Pero, como bien se sabe, todo lo que sube tiende a bajar.

La morena recorrió nuevamente la figura del pelinaranja. La chaqueta de cuero negra con el cuello alzado, el pecho desnudo, aquel cabello de punta, el ceño fruncido, la mariposa tatuada y esa mirada fiera tan suya. Ni siquiera la popularidad le haría cambiar. A pesar de aquellos dos años, seguía siendo el mismo idiota descerebrado que conocía.

Una voz femenina anunció la llegada del tren.

-¡Eh, Rukia! –gritó un hombre desde la puerta del vagón. De su espalda colgaba una guitarra enfundada-. ¡Date prisa y sube!

La aludida no se dio la vuelta, ni tampoco abrió la boca. Alzó una mano de espaldas al hombre para indicarle que le había escuchado.

Ahora era su momento. Iría a Tokio con las provisiones justas; un paquete de tabaco, la guitarra y su propio grupo. Y allí escalaría hasta el último peldaño del triunfo y superaría al mismísimo Bleach.

Echó una última ojeada al anuncio y encaminó sus pasos a la entrada del tren, justo antes de que se cerrara la puerta. Las cadenas de su falda resonaron al andar.

Aquellos que la esperaban ya se habían acomodado en sus asientos.

-Joder, sí que has tardado –comentó un chico de cabello rojo intenso mientras ella se acomodaba a su lado, junto a la ventana. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y una serie de tatuajes en la parte superior del rostro le daban una apariencia agresiva.

Rukia se sentó a su lado y dejó su propia guitarra apoyada junto a la de su compañero.

Detrás de ellos, sentado solo en el asiento posterior, había otro muchacho que, ajeno a su alrededor, observaba por la ventanilla como el tren abandonaba el andén. Su estatura baja y un rostro demasiado aniñado proclamaban que apenas era un adolescente, aunque la realidad era muy distinta. Mientras que aquellos caracteres le asociaban a un reciente periodo de pubertad, la seguridad de sus gestos y la serenidad oculta en sus ojos turquesas declaraban una madurez impropia de esa etapa. Volvió la mirada a su compañero pelirrojo y suspiró resignado.

-Déjala hombre, ¿no ves que estaba despidiéndose? –dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. Su cabello decolorado y el piercing de su ceja complementaban su estilo-. Si es que no te enteras de nada, Renji.

-Tiene huevos que un en enano como tú venga diciéndome eso, ¿verdad, Shiro-chan?

-¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Toshiro, cabeza de piña! –exclamó el otro, alertando a los pasajeros del vagón. Un rubor se encendió en sus mejillas tanto por ira como por vergüenza.

-A veces me pregunto cómo puede ser que un niño salido de primaria sea el líder del grupo… -Renji se dio la vuelta y le sacó la lengua por detrás del asiento.

-¡Pero si soy mayor que tú, gilipollas!

-Venga, venga, no te enfades, Shiro-chan –palmeó un par de veces su cabeza con burla-. Si no, te van a salir arrugas demasiado pronto.

-¡¿Y tú te quejas de que yo sea el líder, inmaduro de los huevos?! –estalló el peliblanco juntando su frente con la del pelirrojo. Ambos empujaron con fuerza en una batalla silenciosa mientras sus dientes rechinaban por el esfuerzo.

-¿¡Qué coño me has llamado, enano?!

-¡Pero queréis callaros los dos de una puta vez! –exclamó la morena interviniendo por primera vez. Agarró a Renji por la coleta y le obligó a mirar al frente-. ¡Acabamos de salir de Karakura y ya la estáis liando!¡Comportaos!

Renji frunció el ceño y bajó la cabeza cruzándose de brazos, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Por su parte, su compañero hizo lo mismo, volviendo la vista a la ventanilla opaca por la lluvia, aceptando una tregua muda. Durante unos minutos reinó el silencio.

-Oye, chicos –les llamó Rukia, pensantiva-. ¿Qué es lo primero que tenéis pensado hacer cuando lleguemos a Tokio?

-Bueno, eso está claro, ¿no? –habló el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en los labios. Ambos le miraron intrigantes-. ¡Conseguir un guitarrista!

Un golpe seco retumbó en su cabeza. El de los ojos azules le observó irritado, ganándose una mirada furibunda del chico repleto de tatuajes.

-¡Piensa un poco antes de hablar, imbécil! –Toshiro se dirigió a la única componente mujer del grupo-. Rukia, tenemos que encontrar un alquiler barato.

-Sí, es cierto.

-Y también un trabajo con el que podamos sobrevivir hasta que debutemos –añadió el decolorado. El orgullo brilló en su rostro cuando se dirigió al pelirrojo -. ¿Te das cuenta ahora de por qué soy el líder?

El aludido se limitó a refunfuñar y mirarle de soslayo.

-Claro, como el señorito aquí es un come-cocos puede decirlo tan fácilmente… -murmuró con recelo.

-¡Lo mío me ha costado!

Renji se palpó el lugar donde todavía quedaban espasmos del dolor. Aunque por el momento la pelea había terminado, en su sonrisa podía leerse que no tardaría mucho en tomar la revancha.

La mirada violácea de Rukia se clavó en las pupilas de Toshiro.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? –le preguntó ella. El chico sonrió complacido por su preocupación.

-Claro que sí. Si no fuera así, ahora mismo no estaría subido a este tren.

-Pero tú ya tienes un futuro hecho, no es normal que renuncies a ello por ir a otra ciudad a probar suerte con la música -debatió ella.

-La psicología y la música es lo único que me interesa en este mundo. Nunca he sido una persona conformista, así que, teniendo ya lo primero, es obvio que quiera conseguir lo segundo.

-Aún así…

-Está bien, Rukia. Desde el momento en el que lo decidimos no tuve ninguna duda; estoy tan seguro de esto como vosotros.

La sonrisa de complacencia que asomó en los labios de ella brilló en sus ojos.

-Espero que no te estés equivocando.

-¿Es que siempre tiene que hablar quien menos debe? –inquirió el pelirrojo, entrometiéndose en la conversación-. Te recuerdo, bonita, que si quisieras podrías heredar una multinacional y limpiarte el culo con dinero.

De repente, cualquier vestigio de alegría desapareció de su rostro. A cambio, la melancolía y una profunda sensación de desaliento la embargó.

-De eso ya hace mucho tiempo.

Rukia giró la vista hacia la ventana y apoyó una mano en el cristal, donde la lluvia seguía cayendo. Un frío glacial traspasó su piel, haciéndola temblar. Cuando la retiró, sólo quedaba la sombra de su mano borrando el vaho del cristal.

-Cuando se deja atrás el pasado, es imposible volver, lo único que queda es seguir mirando hacia delante. Supongo que llega un momento en la vida en el que cada uno elige su propio camino.

Él le había enseñado aquella filosofía.

-Y yo, por fin, voy a seguir el mío.

La certeza escondida en esas palabras tan simples transmitió una confianza ciega en los otros dos. De pronto, la pequeña inseguridad que cada uno pudiera albergar en su interior se esfumó como la cera de un fósforo al prenderse.

-Pues entonces ya no hay nada más que decir –concluyó el de los tatuajes. Una firme convicción irradió de su sonrisa soberbia-. ¡A qué coño esperamos para ir ahí a patearle el culo a Bleach o a cualquiera que se nos ponga por delante!

Las carcajadas de los tres se difundieron por el vagón y las risas hicieron eco en sus oídos. Pronto empezaron a pedir unas cuantas cervezas para celebrar aquella esperanza que se había expandido en sus corazones.

Cuando le miró a los ojos, Rukia comprendió que detrás de las palabras de Renji había mucho más que un optimismo sentencioso. Era calor, amparo… y la promesa muda de sostenerla cada vez que se sintiera perdida.

Así había sido siempre, alentándola desde lejos cuando su mundo se deshacía en cenizas.

-Por cierto, también tenemos que encontrar un guitarrista cuanto antes.

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta para soltar un sonoro _¡ja!_ victorioso al peliblanco. Éste rodó los ojos suplicando a algún ente divino que le diera fuerzas para soportar a tal espécimen.

Mientras una nueva disputa iniciaba entre sus compañeros, Rukia examinó el trayecto descendente de una gota en el cristal y, abatida, suspiró. Las palabras que casi dos años atrás le habían desgarrado reverberaron en su mente.

Aquella madrugada de abril había amanecido nublada y húmeda.

" _He tomado mi decisión, Rukia. Ahora te toca a ti elegir tu camino."_

Y ahí estaba, diecisiete meses después, en otra mañana lluviosa de abril, dispuesta a dar el primer paso.

Blackfly superaría a Bleach. Estaba tan decidida como él cuando tomó el primer tren camino a su destino.

Si no más.

Porque Ichigo había triunfado anhelando la fama, dedicándose a lo que le hacía sentir vivo. Ella tenía un motivo mucho mayor; deseaba con todas sus fuerzas demostrarle que era mejor que él, que había sido un completo error dejarles tirados; que, si se hubiera quedado a su lado, habría acariciado con las puntas de sus dedos la cúspide del éxito.

Él ya tenía sus propios compromisos cuando se conocieron. No había sido una traición, ella lo sabía, pero dolía como tal.

" _No soy quién para decirte lo que debes hacer ni qué dirección tomar. Conozco tus sueños y sé que son los mismos que los míos, por eso no puedo pedirte que vengas conmigo. Pero, si en alguna ocasión decides lo contrario, quiero que tengas por delante que voy a estar aquí, esperándote. Siempre."_

No podía hacerlo. Ella no era como él; no iba a abandonar Blackfly de la noche a la mañana. Ni tampoco tenía planeado renunciar a sus sueños para casarse, tener hijos y pasar las noches en soledad mientras él triunfaba en los escenarios.

Sabía que, si esa realidad se cumplía, sería infeliz y se arrepentiría de su decisión eternamente. Le amaba con furia, celos y una pasión arrolladora. Pero, quizá, podría decirse que amaba aún más su voz fundiéndose con las notas desgarradas de Renji o los golpes secos de Toshiro.

O la necesidad de sentir esa liberación que cantar le daba.

-¡Eh, Rukia! –la llamó Renji, alegre. Por lo visto, la pelea con Toshiro se había terminado gracias a esos grados que poseía el alcohol, capaces de calmar hasta un carácter tan fuerte como el suyo.

Jamás habría podido pedirle que se quedara.

Ella había comprendido su dicha, e incluso había compartido la ilusión que aquella oportunidad le ofrecía, pero sabía que había sido hipócrita con él. Aunque intentara disfrazarlo, en aquellos momentos lo único que podía sentir era envidia y rabia. Porque, si bien la música disparaba su adrenalina y la hacía volar, también le había arrebatado lo más importante que tenía. La única persona que, en un mundo tan cruel y oscuro, había arrojado un rayo de luz.

-¡Baja a la tierra, chica!–exclamó el pelirrojo. Toshiro desvió la mirada resignado por su bipolaridad, pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada. Dos botes de cerveza se acercaron a su lata-. ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ¿Por qué quieres brindar?

La pregunta era, si esa oportunidad tan jugosa hubiera aparecido delante de sus ojos, ¿la habría aceptado sabiendo que tendría que abandonarle?

-Por nuestro pase al triunfo –declaró ella altiva, con un millón de ilusiones encerradas en el sombrío desafío de sus ojos-. Y por Blackfly, ¡la próxima promesa del punk japonés!

Lo único que podía encontrar era una respuesta incierta. Pero no iba a atormentarse pensando en lo que podría haber ocurrido o no. Ya era muy tarde para eso.

Solo tenía que mirar hacia delante y luchar contra cualquier obstáculo que se entorpeciera en su propósito. Que cada herida provocada en la batalla no fuera más que una cicatriz que admirar cuando alcanzara el éxito.

-¡Así se habla, Rukia! –gritó Renji, removiéndola el pelo con una mano. Toshiro, como de costumbre tan poco sentimental, sólo se dedicó a guiñarla un ojo. No era necesario nada más. Con ese gesto, la morena sabía que el peliblanco compartía sus sentimientos.

Un agudo sonido sucedió al choque de sus latas. Y con eso, se cerraron las bases de un juramento.


End file.
